


I want to ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead.

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Smut, mentions of Jeremy Tavers/Simon Saunders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: Gwen is in a relationship with Gordy, Lilette is in a relationship with Robbie. But Gwen has feelings for Lilette, will it ruin their friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

“Trust me with this Simon, me and Gwen will just hang out somewhere. Nothing bad will happen.” Lilette spoke to Simon while she’s looking for a flannel to wear “You sure? Lilette, I have been your best friend since we were in the second grade. Way before you were dating Robbie Thorne. And you’re hanging out with Gwen at 6 pm, really?” Simon explained to Lilette, Lilette brought out 2 flannels and showed them to Simon.

 

“Which one is better to wear?” She asked.

 

“Girl, you wear the same flannels everyday. But I’d go for the one you’re holding on your right.” Simon pointed the one Lilette is holding on her right, “Great! Thanks Simon.” She smiles wearing the flannel Simon picked then she grabbed her cellphone and bag leaving her room. Simon rolls his eyes following Lilette outside “Text me when you’re leaving already.” Miss Suarez instructed Lilette as she left along with Simon, Lilette felt a little nervous while Simon was driving but she shook it off and didn’t worry about a single thing. “Where should I drop you off?” Simon asked Lilette “Gwen told me we’ll meet at the ice cream shop.” She answered as Simon turned right and stopped the car, “There’s Gwen.” Simon pointed at Gwen who is sitting down the bench with her phone. Lilette can feel her phone vibrate and checked to see Gwen spamming her with messages, “What are you waiting for? Get out of my car, Jeremy and I are going out for a date.” Simon told Lilette and she left the car.

 

“You can stop spamming me messages now.” Lilette stood next to Gwen. Gwen smirked and looked at Lilette and stood up “I am sorry.” She wrapped her arm around her as they walk together, a few minutes had passed Gwen and Lilette decided to head to a diner to get something to eat. “How are things going with you and Gordy?” Lilette  Lilette asked Gwen after eating their food “Doing good, doing great.” Gwen responded as her eye’s scan Lilette, “What about you and Robbie? You guys have been going strong.” Gwen asked Lilette back reaching for her hand “Hey! Let’s go to the park. Shall we?” Lilette stood up with a smile on her face. Gwen nods in agreement standing up as well leaving the diner. As they arrived at the park, Lilette and Gwen are sitting on a bench next to a lake “Gordy told me that I have nice hands.” Gwen mentioned but Lilette responded with a chuckle “He isn’t wrong, you really have nice hands.” Gwen has been acting weird around Lilette and she distance herself away from Gordy. “Hey Lilette, can I tell you something?” She asked the shorter girl. Who stood up to throw a rock at the lake “Sure, what is it?” The sky turned gray and rain starts to fall as Lilette turned around, “I’ll tell you later, let’s find some place to stay till the rain stops.” Gwen stood up and grabbed Lilette’s arm running away from the park and they both end up in a motel room.

 

“Sorry for this day turning into a disaster…” Gwen said leaning on a wall “It’s fine, and it's not your fault this turned into a disaster. Blame Mother Nature for making this happen, Simon messaged telling there's a thunderstorm.” Lilette smiled at Gwen smiles back, and sat next to Lilette. “As I was saying…” Gwen took a deep breath “I… feel things whenever you're around me. Whenever I see you doing those scenes with Robbie, I get jealous.” Gwen held both of Lilette’s hands “Wait I don’t understand, I don’t get what you’re saying.” Lilette slowly backed away from Gwen, “What I am saying is… I don’t want to be with Gordy.” Gwen moves closer towards Lilette “I want you.” Gwen pulled Lilette close for a long passionate kiss. Lilette’s eyes widen, Gwen’s lips felt soft and it made Lilette kiss Gwen back. Gwen’s hands ran through Lilette’s hair deepening the kiss, “Gwen… I don’t think we can do this.” Lilette pushes Gwen away from her “Why not?” Gwen asked Lilette.

 

“Because… I am nervous. I’ve never done this before...” Lilette answered back looking at the floor “Have you done this with Robbie?” She asked Lilette, the younger girl shook her head in response. Gwen kicked her shoes off at sat on Lilette’s lap facing her, “Calm down Lilette, it’s just us here… There’s nothing to worry about.” Gwen starts to remove Lilette’s flannel throwing it across the floor, she begins to kiss her again slowly this time. Lilette kisses her back again but this time she removes Gwen’s top, Gwen takes Lilette’s shirt off and bra pinning her down. Gwen starts to leave marks on Lilette’s neck and collarbone making her moan softly, “God you’re beautiful.” Gwen looks at Lilette pulling her pants and underwear down kissing her lips. “You okay if I do this?” Gwen asked Lilette trailing her hand down Lilette’s inner thigh teasing her clit slowly. Lilette bit her lip and nods “Yes…” She moaned softly as Gwen kept going, she inserts 2 fingers inside Lilette’s entrance ‘“Gwen..” Lilette moaned out.

 

“Yeah?” Gwen asked thrusting her fingers in and out of Lilette’s entrance “Keep going.” Lilette begged pulling Gwen close for a kiss, Gwen kisses her back quickening her movements. Lilette begins to moan between kisses digging her nails down Gwen’s back, “Gwen, I… I… I think I’m close.” Lilette whispered into Gwen’s ear. “Go on.” Gwen kisses Lilette’s neck “Moan my name while your at it.” She smirked at Lilette, Lilette moans out the taller girl’s name as she reached an orgasm. Gwen rolls to her right and looks at lilette all exhausted, Gwen pulls up the blanket to cover up their bodies despite the fact, Gwen is wearing a bra and leggings. Lilette moved closer to Gwen resting her head on her chest “That felt amazing.” Lilette smiled at Gwen, she smiles back and the both of them drifted off to sleep.    

The next day, Lilette woke up around 7 am with a headache. She looks at the ground to see her clothes on the floor and looks at her right to see that Gwen is sleeping next to her, Lilette got up and put her clothes back on. She checked her cellphone to see: Eight missed calls from her mom, twelve messages from Robbie, and three missed calls from Simon.

 

_ “Saunders, pick me up. I am in a motel.”  _ Lilette messaged Simon before leaving the Motel room, she glances at Gwen for a while and leaves the room. Meanwhile outside the motel, Lilette saw Simon’s car stop at the Motel’s entrance “Motel huh?” Simon sounded suspicious seeing the sign as Lilette enters the car buckling her seatbelt. “It was raining and me and Gwen had nowhere else to stay.” She looks at Simon as he begins to drive, Simon glances at Lilette to see marks on her neck “You got uh…  Hickies on your neck… Oh my God! Did you and Gwen have sex last night?!?” Simon spoke out looking all shocked. 

 

“You better cover that up.” Simon stopped for a while grabbing a scarf from the back seat of his car “Before you asked, it worked when I did it with Jeremy. Mom and dad never noticed! Just tell your mom this ‘I am cold.’” Simon smiled as they arrived at the Suarez residences. Lilette wrapped the scarf around her neck exiting Simon’s car, “See you tomorrow!” Simon rolled his window down and drove off. “Where have you been?” Lilette’s mother Vanessa asked her daughter as she entered the household “I went out with Gwen last night, and it rained so we stayed in a motel. Also I am cold that's why I am wearing a scarf.” Lilette explained running to her bedroom locking the door, Lilette checked her phone to see a message from Gwen. 

 

**[GWEN:]**

Why’d you leave?

 

**[LILETTE:]**

I don’t want my mom to worry about me. 

 

**[GWEN:]**

Did she find out? 

 

**[LILETTE:]**

No, Simon gave me his scarf.

 

**[GWEN:]**

If you didn’t leave, we could have a second round.

Lilette puts her phone down and removes the scarf from her neck and looked at the hickies on her neck, a few hours have passed. Lilette is out there working at the diner, Robbie visits her during her shift. “Hey.” She walked up to Robbie, Robbie pulls in Lilette for a kiss but pushes him away feeling uncomfortable. “What’s the matter?” He asks Lilette “It’s nothing… What are you doing here?” She asks Robbie, “I just want to visit you here as always, I don’t get it why you pushed me away?” Robbie complained but Lilette just rolled her eyes “Not now, Robbie… Can you just....” She shook her head putting the tray that she’s holding down “Fuck off?” Lilette yelled out storming out of the diner. After storming out of the diner, Lilette is with her best friend Simon in the park sitting on a bench “What seems to be the problem?” Simon asked Lilette. She sighs and shakes her head “I yelled at Robbie earlier in the diner… I told him to fuck off, because.” She shrugs “I don’t know.”

 

“Is it because about what you and Gwen did and now you’re confused about your sexuality?” He asked Lilette.

 

“Listen Saunders, I want to open up. It’s a thing you don’t know… yet. But I like Gwen, NOT because we had sex last night. I just have this big gay crush on her that's why, and back in the motel… She said that she wanted me and not Gordy, I was so stupid to not to admit my feelings for her.” Lilette answered back, Simon didn’t know how to help Lilette at this moment. Simon stands up “I’ll leave you alone for a while, see you tomorrow at rehearsals.” He pats Lilette’s head walking away from her. Lilette arrives home and goes straight to her room flopping on her bed all exhausted, Lilette grabs her phone and decides to apologize to Robbie.

 

**[LILETTE]:**

Hey Rob,I am sorry if I got 

mad at you earlier. I wasn’t

really myself that time. 

 

**[ROB <3]**

It’s fine, I understand 

what you’re going through

I still love you. 

Gwen on the other hand, she’s with Gordy heavily making out with him in her bedroom “Gordy…” She said in an uncomfortable tone as he kisses Gwen’s neck “What’s the matter? Is everything alright?” He stopped and asked his girlfriend. “I just don’t want to do this right now.” Gwen responded looking down, “I’ll just leave then… If that's what you want.” Gordy stood up walking away from Gwen leaving her room. Gwen just sighs in despair, nothing feels the same when she’s around with Gordy since that night with her and Lilette. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s another day of school, which means another day of rehearsals for Stanton drama’s production of Spring Awakening. Simon and Lilette walk inside the school building for another busy day, “If Gwen sees me, please call Robbie.” Lilette whispered while they’re walking to their first class “Why, You still regret having sex with Gwen? Also I’ll be away for 4 days because my parents are bringing me and my sister to a Catholic camp. And I’ll be gone for four days because my parents are attending a Christian camp this thursday, and Jeremy on the other hand has fever.” He asked and explained something to Lilette “Yeah, I’ll probably not make eye contact with her for a few days. And yikes, I hope Jeremy gets well soon.” Lilette explained to Simon as they both entered their first class. Meanwhile at the hallways, Gwen was hanging out with her best friend Jolene “Have you seen Lilette anywhere?” She asked Jolene looking for Lilette, “Really, Now you’re looking for Lilette? First you were jealous about her getting the main role, calling her mom a slut, then you’re suddenly looking for her? What has gotten into you?” Jolene answered back at Gwen.

 

“It’s nothing, Jolene… Is it wrong to look for your fellow cast member and greet her good morning?” Jolene looks at her friend with a suspicious stare. “You’re hiding something from me aka your bestie, and besides… I won’t tell Lilette or Gordy.” Jolene wiggles her eyebrows, Gwen rolls her eyes and groans “I started to have feelings for Lilette, and a few nights ago, I had sex with Lilette. Now she won’t respond to my messages and I don’t want Gordy to know what’s going on.” She explained to Jolene.

 

“So you mean... You’re in the closet or something?” Jolene asked Gwen but all she got was a shrug “... I’ve liked some girls before okay? If Gordy finds out that I am cheating, He’ll start drinking again.” She answered Jolene leaving for her first class. “Hey wait up!” Jolene followed Gwen. 

 

After numerous classes, the troupe gathered in the theater for another day for rehearsals “Hello everyone, glad you guys came.” Mr. Mazzu greeted everyone with a smile on his face. Lilette is seated next to Sasha as Gwen makes an Entrance, Gwen sits next to Lilette. “Since, Robbie has football practice, Simon and Jeremy aren’t available… Can someone run lines their lines for today’s rehearsal? I am assuming Lilette can do Hanschen’s lines? Lexi and Francis can cover up for Wendla and Melchior, also Who’s willing to cover Ernst for today?” Lou asked the troupe which left them silent for a couple of seconds “I’ll do Ernst’s lines Mr. Mazzu, since Ilse has minimum amount of time on stage.” Gwen stood up and looked at Lilette, “Okay… We left off at the fifth scene, act two. Lilette, Gwen, on stage now.” Lou clapped his hands as the two girls stood up going on stage with their scripts to get ready. 

 

“Those bells… So peaceful.” Lilette read out Hanschen’s line not making eye contact with Gwen.  

 

“Lilette, in this scene… Hanschen looks at Ernst in this scene. Again.” He instructed Lilette on what to do.

 

Lilette covers her face with the script “Those bells… So peaceful.” She read the line again.

 

“I know, Sometimes when it’s qui-” Gwen read out Ernst’s line but was cutted off by Tracey.

 

“Lilette, don’t cover your face with the script. Again.” Tracey instructed, Lilette is very uncomfortable around Gwen right now after that night they spent in that motel together. But she has to do this for the sake of friendship, “Sorry Ms. Wolfe.” She apologized to Tracey. Lilette cleared her throat.

 

“Those bells… So peaceful.” Glanced at the script and looked at Gwen all nervous.

 

“I know. Sometimes, when it's quiet, in the evening like this, I imagine myself as a country pastor. With my red cheeked wife, my library, my degrees ... Boys and girls, who live nearby, give me their hands when I go walking.” Gwen read out Ernst’s lines looking at Lilette with a small smile on her face.

 

“You can't be serious. Really, Ernst, you're such a sentimentalist! The pious, serene faces you see on the clergy, it's all an act-to hide their envy.” Lilette sat down three feet apart from Gwen and she moves closer to Gwen.

 

Gwen starts to blush looking at Lilette doing Hanschen’s lines, she imagined if they did rent next school year. They would probably run lines and sing “Take me or Leave me.” All alone. 

 

“Trust me, there are only three ways a man can go. He can let the status quo defeat him-like Moritz. He can rock the boat-like Melchior-and be expelled. Or he can bide his time, and let the System work for him-like me.”  Lilette moves closer, Gwen’s heart starts to beat fast knowing the characters that Jeremy and Simon are playing are going to kiss. 

 

“Think of the future as a pail of whole milk. One man sweats and stirs-churning it into butter-like Otto, for example, Another man frets, and spills his milk, and cries i" all night. Like Georg. But, me, well, I'm like a pussycat, I just… Skim off the cream.” She winks at Gwen. 

 

“J...J...Just skim off the cream?” Gwen looks at her script and Lilette blushing hard. Gwen has probably read the vineyard scene over and over again, imagining her and Lilette as Hanschen and Ernst. 

 

Lilette smiles and nods glancing her script “Right.” She looks at Gwen.

 

The first notes of Word Of Your Body (Reprise) starts to play and Lilette begins to sing:

_ Come, cream away the bliss,  _

_ Travel the world within my lips,  _

_ Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  _

_ Haven't you heard the word of your body?  _

 

She grabs Gwen’s hand.

 

_ Oh, you're gonna be wounded.  _

_ Oh, you're gonna be my wound.  _

_ Oh, you're gonna bruise too.  _

_ Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise ...  _

 

Lilette moves close to Gwen to kiss her but Gordy enters the theater which made Gwen stand up pushing Lilette away “I have to go.” She walks off the stage grabbing her bag. 

“What do you want?” She asks Gordy outside of the theater “I was looking for you, and you didn’t tell me you were having rehearsals. And I see that daughter of a whore trying to kiss you.” Gordy raised his voice at Gwen “We were just covering up Jeremy and Simon’s roles!” She answered back at Gordy, Gordy scoffs upon hearing the names “Simon” and “Jeremy”. “Those faggots? Seriously? You and Lilette?” Gordy chuckled a bit, this made Gwen snap “You take that back, you homophobe.” She yelled at Gordy “Chill out Gwen, It’s just a joke.” Gordy backs away with a smile on his face, “Joke?!? I’m sorry to break this to you, I don’t date homophobes. We’re done!” Gwen storms out leaving Gordy all alone.

 

“You know what, uh… Rehearsal over, everyone go home.” Lou said as Lilette stepped off the stage and the troupe leaves the theater. “So this is how it feels like to be in Simon’s place or Jeremy’s place.” Lilette said to herself as she leaves the theater, “Lilette, can we talk about what happened?” Gwen grabs her attention in the hallways to apologize for what happened “Nope, I can’t look at you straight in the eye Gwen.” The shorter girl responded walking out of the building. “Lilette!” She tried to grab her attention but she was too late.

After another waitress duty, Lilette arrives to see her mom is asleep already. Lilette goes to her room all exhausted, she checks her phone to see a message from Gwen.

**[GWEN]**

Hey, Lilette… I want to apologize for 

what happened earlier during rehearsals. 

I forgot to tell Gordy that we have rehearsals today, 

I know you’re not going to  respond to my messages 

because you’re mad. 

 

Lilette sighs not responding to Gwen’s text message. Gwen sends another message.

 

**[GWEN]**

Please, Lilette… Answer me

I am so sorry for what happened.

 

**[LILETTE]**

Okay, It’s alright. I am not mad

at you okay? I am just tired… 

**[GWEN]**

Okay… I’m sorry for disturbing. 

Goodnight Lilette. 

 

The next day in school, Robbie and Lilette went to school together since the Saunders aren’t around and Jeremy still has that flu “Where’s Simon?” He asked Lilette. “Simon is with his family, they’re attending some christian camp. And Jeremy messaged me that he’s still sick, then you have football practice for the whole week.” Lilette answered and sighs, “So… who’s taking over Simon and Jeremy? More importantly, my role?” Robbie and Lilette exit the car. “Good question Roberto, I am doing Simon’s role and Gwen is doing Jeremy’s role. While, Lexi and Francis are the ones doing our parts.” She smiled at Robbie. Robbie wraps his arm around Lilette as they walk inside the school building. 

 

After a series of classes, the troupe is back in the theater. Still incomplete. “Welcome back guys, now let’s go back on where we left off. Gwen, Lilette… On stage.” Lou gestured the two girls to go on stage “Remember, you’ll be filling in for Hanschen and Ernst for this rehearsal only. As soon as Jeremy, Robbie and Simon are back, you’ll return to your normal roles.” Tracey told the two girls and Lou gestured to Maashous for the lights, this time Gwen and Lilette aren’t holding their scripts for this scene “And action!” Lou yelled out.

 

“Those bells… So peaceful.” Lilette move next to Gwen, Lilette delivers the line so well that Lou and Tracey are stunned.

 

Gwen chuckles looking at the lights “I know. Sometimes, when it's quiet, in the evening like this, I imagine myself as a country pastor. With my red cheeked wife, my library, my degrees ... Boys and girls, who live nearby, give me their hands when I go walking.” 

 

 “You can't be serious. Really, Ernst, you're such a sentimentalist! The pious, serene faces you see on the clergy, it's all an act-to hide their envy.” Lilette sat next to Gwen.

 

Lilette moves a little closer to Gwen. “Trust me, there are only three ways a man can go. He can let the status quo defeat him, like Moritz. He can rock the boat like Melchior and be expelled. Or he can bide his time, and let the System work for him-like me.”

 

“They have good chemistry all of a sudden.” Tracey whispered, “I finally know who to cast as Joanne and Maureen if we do Rent.” Lou answered back with a smile on both of their faces. 

 

“Think of the future as a pail of whole milk. One man sweats and stirs-churning it into butter-like Otto, for example, Another man frets, and spills his milk, and cries it all night. Like Georg. But, me, well, I'm like a pussycat, I just… Skim off the cream.” Lilette licks her middle finger looking at Gwen, “Let’s skip Ernst’s line, cut to the song.” Tracey spoke out loud as the notes of Word Of Your Body Reprise plays again, Lilette hopes that no one would chime in again during the kiss. 

 

Lilette took a deep breath and moves closer to Gwen and begins to sing again:

  
  


_ Come, cream away the bliss,  _

_ Travel the world within my lips,  _

_ Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  _

_... Haven't you heard the word of your body? _

 

She doesn’t hold Gwen’s hand this time, instead… She lifts Gwen’s chin and looks at her in the eye.

 

_ Oh, you're gonna be wounded.  _

_ Oh, you're gonna be my wound.  _

_ Oh, you're gonna bruise too.  _

_ Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise ...  _

 

Lilette and Gwen looked into each others eyes for 5 seconds and kisses Gwen.

 

“See, they’re Joanne and Maureen worthy.” Lou winked at Tracey, after rehearsals, in the parking lot. Gwen approaches Lilette “Hey Lil.” She greets the shorter girl watching the football team practice at the distance, “Hello.” Lilette greeted back. Gwen sat next to Lilette watching the football team practice with her, “I have a suggestion… This weekend, do you want to go to the woods with me? Y’know camp there and star gaze?” Gwen asked Lilette reaching for her hand holding it. Lilette was unsure with the thing she’ll respond if it would be a yes or no, the last time that she hung out with Gwen, they ended up having sex. “Sure, pick me up at six… Here in Stanton.” Lilette responded as she saw Robbie, “Heyo Roberto.” She stood up and greeted Robbie hugging him. ‘Congratulations Gwendolyn, you’re hitting on someone who is in a relationship and you’re not out of the closet.’ Gwen thought to herself leaving the place.  


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Lilette snuck out of the apartment to meet Gwen at Stanton around 6 pm. As Lilette arrived in Stanton, she sees no sign of Gwen anywhere around the campus. 

 

“Meet here at six huh.” Lilette said to herself looking at the message that Gwen sent.

Minutes later Lilette hears a car horn from the distance “Hey Suarez!” A familiar voice called her by last name. Lilette turned around to see Gwen with a pick up truck “Hi!” She greeted Gwen sitting next to her buckling her seatbelt “Sorry if I was late, I had to get some stuff.” Gwen apologized starting the car and starts to drive, “Quick question, why are we going to the woods?” Lilette asked Gwen. “Because, I remembered when I was a child… My family would go to the woods once a month to admire nature.” She answered Lilette’s question. 

 

Gwen parked her car in a certain view where the starry sky is visible, the two girls got out of the car and moved to the back of the truck and lay down. “The back is filled with pillows… Nice.” Lilette looks at Gwen staring at the stars. “The stars look beautiful tonight.” Lilette looked at the stars with a smile on her face “I know right? I stargazed once with Gordy… He didn’t enjoy it, glad you do enjoy stargazing.” Gwen ran her finger on Lilette’s jawline, “I stargaze sometimes, when I am outside doing nothing after my shift in the diner.” Lilette responded sitting up straight “Are you out of the closet?” Gwen asks Lilette assuming that she’s bisexual or something. 

 

“What do you mean? If I am out as a lesbian or a bisexual? Not completely, the only person I came out to was Simon back in 8th grade.” The shorter girl answered Gwen’s question “If you were to ask me, I am not out yet.” Gwen sat up straight “It’s because, my parents are like Simon’s parents. Strict and Religious. Well my mom is the one who is religious and devoted to the church.” Gwen rested her head on Lilette’s shoulder, “Can I tell you something?” Gwen asked Lilette “Go ahead.” Lilette responded.

 

“Me and Gordy… We broke up, If you’d ask why we broke up. If you remember that time we filled in for Jeremy and Simon? The part where you’re going to kiss me, Gordy chimed in and we had conflict. Turns out he’s a huge homophobe who called Simon and Jeremy faggots.” Gwen explained letting out a sigh shaking her head. 

 

“That’s stupid, also you should report that to Mr. Mazzu. And it’s a good thing you broke up with him. You deserve someone better.” Lilette responded with a look in her eyes, Lilette pulls Gwen close to her “And I hope you find that specific person you’re looking for.” Lilette smiles at Gwen.

 

A few days have passed, Simon is back from his Catholic camp, Jeremy is back in school feeling better, and the game was a success. 

 

“I’m telling you, Catholic camp was the  **_WORST_ ** I don’t know why. But it’s terrible.” Simon whined while waiting for Mr. Mazzu to show up in the theater for another day of rehearsal.

 

“Okay, good afternoon. I see everyone is present today, Let’s do the whole thing from the top if it’s okay.” Lou explained and all the kids nodded in agreement, “Now everyone on stage.” Lou said. 

 

Few scenes later, Michael and Gwen are on stage rehearsing Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind “Who are you looking at?” Jolene asked Lilette. 

 

“No one, Jolene.” Lilette shook her head 

 

“You’re looking at Gwen huh?” Jolene teased Lilette by nudging her arm. 

 

“I am not looking at Gwen!” Lilette rolls her eyes at Jolene, “The Jolene senses something gay detector 3000 says you’re lying.” Jolene answered back doing a little weird dance pointing at Lilette. 

 

“Okay Jo, you got me! I am looking at Gwen. I kinda miss the times where me and Gwen would do the vineyard scene, also don't tell her I told you that bit.” Lilette responds looking at Gwen from the other side of the stage. 

 

After rehearsals, Lilette left the theater early with Simon, Michael and Jeremy “Did your mom find out about it?” Jeremy asked Lilette.

 

“About what? Am I missing something? I am lost.” Michael asked Jeremy and Lilette because he’s been busy with reviewing for their midterms, “Lilette has a big gay crush for Gwen, but she couldn't admit it to Gwen because…” Simon answered Michael’s question.

 

“Roberto.” The three boys said in unison. “If you noticed Suarez, Robbie has been hanging out with one of the cheerleaders.” Jeremy said as they saw Robbie with the cheerleader that Jeremy mentioned a while ago. 

 

“It's the third time this week he's been with that girl, maybe try talking to Robbie about it.” Michael told Lilette. “Hold my bag Simon.” Lilette hands her bag to Simon walking to Robbie and the random cheerleader he’s with.

 

“Should we stop her?” Michael asked in a concern tone.

 

“In a while.” Jeremy answered.

 

Lilette cleared her throat looking at the cheerleader and Robbie, “Listen, I was just hanging out with her. There's nothing happening with the both of us.” Robbie explained to Lilette walking away from him. 

 

“You've been  **_FLIRTING_ ** with that girl for three days, and you don't go near me when you see me.” Lilette answered back.

 

“Lilette… Please, I am sorry for what happened.” Robbie grabbed Lilette’s arm.

 

“Don't talk to me.” She walks away from Robbie heading back to her friends “Let's go boys.” Lilette told the three while Simon gives Robbie the death stare before entering the car and driving away. 

 

Jolene and Gwen on the other hand are chilling by the bench “Lilette was checking you out earlier.” Jolene said, “She told me she really missed the days when you two filled in for Jeremy and Simon.” Jolene added but covered her mouth because she remembered that she shouldn’t tell Gwen. 

 

“Don’t worry, I miss those moments when me and Lilette were doing those scenes. Now that Robbie is done with the game, Jeremy and Simon are back. I have to suffer seeing them doing the hayloft scene.” Gwen rolled her eyes. 

 

Back at the Strickland residences, where the family is having dinner again. But it’s not the same as before because of the divorce and such “Me and Lilette’s mom are through, I hope you’re happy.” Sam told Gwen and her mother. 

 

“Can I tell you guys something?” Gwen asked her parents, over the past years… Gwen has been in the closet. Scared to come out to her parents, the only person she came out to was Jolene and probably Ms. Wolfe. Gwen’s parents are those strict mormons you don’t want to mess with “Sure hon, you can tell us anything.” Denise, Gwen’s mother and the Costume designer for Stanton Drama. Gwen’s heart is racing, and her hands begin to shake due to fear and begins to tear up. “I… I am into girls, more specifically… Lilette is the girl I am into.” Gwen responded leaving the dining area to go to her room Denise shook her head at disappointment and Sam sighed  . As Gwen arrived at her room, she saw her phone ringing and Lilette is calling. Gwen immediately picked the phone up.

 

“Hello?” Gwen responds to the call. The first thing heard was Lilette sobbing uncontrollably on the phone.

 

“Lilette? Are you alright?” Gwen asked her again. 

 

“Gwen, I need you.” Lilette whispered and dropped the call.

 

Gwen grabs her phone and bag rushing downstairs not looking at her parents leaving the house to visit Lilette.


End file.
